magicalmodernizedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mythopia
The Mythopia is a famous book on the Great Continent that is a collection of legends and myths in the history of the continent. Some of it is stories but there is some truth in those legends. Stories The Boy The Boy is the most famous story of the Mythopia and is one of the oldest. Scholars believe that all it is a tale because the magic the Hero performs is impossible. But it actually is true in some form. The story is about a boy who arrives at a poor village and helps the village out. He uses his magic to heal the sick, regrow the food, and quell conflict. The most famous part is his discussion with the local giant and using his magic to convince the giant to migrate elsewhere to leave the villagers alone. He then leaves back to the woods the same way he came. The story is true but some details have been changed in the Mythopia tale. The Hero was actually a man that have a younger appearance. He uses his magic to prolong his age. He does help the village but only did it to get some reward from it. The Hero then goes on and creates a village that eventually turns into a cult. The Elven Explorer The Elven explorer is about Heaelon and his travels on the Great Continent. Show his landing and the discovery and the fight with the Orks. He also visits Castle Djurin where the Dwarves meet and traded with him. He then goes to the human lands and trade magic with them. Most of this is true but he was not as heroic as the story makes him out to be. Also leaves out he traveled with a group of people. The story only have him alone. The Red Rain The Red Rain is a poem about the siege of Castle Djurin. It is about the battle for the castle and the long drawn out siege that occurs. It is the second entry about King Heaelon. Most of it is actually true except it overstates Heaelon heroics. The Mermaid and the Centaur The Mermaid and the Centaur is a complete fictional story on how a mermaid falls in love with a centaur and the struggles they have to go through. Is a litature classic in the Great Continent. Both end up as a full human through magic and lived happily ever after in a Tirvirian village. There is debate especially between the Mermen and Centaur communities if the story is racist againts them. The Ebony Prince Woes The Ebony Prince Woes is a song about Tannivh and his life as the bastard who lives to be one of the great Elvish heroes. A few lyrics are on his statue at both the Burnt Field and the Hall of Kings. The Curse of the Old King Another recent song of the life of the Old King and the death of all of his love ones and his legacy. A song sang at funerals since the Great Dance. Jack and the Bean Stalk A story on how a human befriends a giant who lives in a bean stalk forest. But is killed during the massacre of the giants. Scholars argue if it is true or not because of the author's name is jack. The Elvish Woman The Elvish woman is a song about Nlaea and about her actions during war. Her most famous quote is in the song and on her statue near the Western Entrance. The Desolation of the Elvish Princess A story about Nlaea and her travels. The story and poem is based on Nlaea's notes during her travels. It is over romantisized. The Elvish Women and the Dwarves This Epic poem is about how Nlaea went inside of the Dwarven Underground to negotiate for the foolish King's return. The Epic of Azer This story is about the Elf-Human war. A huge war that united the human kingdoms againts the elves. It is about how Azer united the human Kingdom and become the first Alveran King. This story is really over romanticsized but it is also one of the most popular stories that even the Elves love it. The Clash of the Monsters This epic poem is about the duel between Azer and Varcaryn. Their duel is one the most famous magical duel and it was so big that it created the Vacaryn river. The two of them were known to be powerful magician to the point they were beast. Azer was the victor having the Elves retreat back to their country. No one knows if the events in the poem are true but it was an epic battle that did create the Vacaryn river. The two of them have as statue and rumour has it the two even became friends after the battle and that was how Alveran and Heaelenon were able to keep a tight alliance. =